The subject invention is directed toward the art of indexing or detent mechanisms and, more particularly, to a rolling planetary detent device.
The invention is especially suitable for use in controlling the setting of a temperature control device and will be described with reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used in a variety of other system.
Temperature controls that do not have detent mechanisms and defined set positions do not provide the operator with tactile feel during adjustment. Thus, the operator does not receive feedback on the amount the control has moved nor how much temperature change is expected. Also, such controls are less able to maintain set positions and can move due to vibrations.
Although various types of detent mechanisms have been used in temperature control systems, they have often been somewhat unsatisfactory. For example, noise, a non-uniform feel, erratic force requirements have been problems.